Amor de verdad
by danielita
Summary: Hermine y Draco estan enamorados, pero no lo saben. que pasara cuando se enteren? quien se opondra y quien no? Porfavor RR
1. Los Diarios

1) Los diarios.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos con la mente perdida. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los sentimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que sentía. Como se había podido enamorar de el? Justo de el? No se podia enamorar de Harry o de ron? Pero tenía que venir a enamorarse de el? De la persona menos incicada, de la que le había hecho la vida cuadritos desde su primer día? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se paso la clase de encantamientos. -hermione!  
  
-ah? Que? Que pasó?-pregunto ella saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos.  
  
-te vimos pasar de largo la clase y pedimos permiso para ir al baño-dijo harry.  
  
-como?-luego miró el reloj.-hay! Estoy 5 minutos tarde! Gracias!  
  
Fueron a la clase y hermione hundió de explicaciones al pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick.  
  
-----------*---------------*.  
  
Draco estaba sentado en su cama, felizmente tenían cuartos individuales, no hubiera querido que lo vieran asi, con esa cara. Estaba pensando en ella. No sabía porque pero este año se había enamorado de ella. Talvez porque sus ojos marrónes y el pelo lacio marrón la habían cambiado. Había desarrollado en los mejores lugares. Pero porque por que justo de ella? seguramente ella lo odiaba, le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer día, y ahora uqe estaba en 7mo año, estaba arrepentido. Su padre lo odiaba desde que se enteró que le gustaba una sangre-sucia, pero no le importaba. Solo quería ser feliz con ella y que su padre lo desheredara, el nunca había querido ser mortífago, pero su padre lo estaba obligando a serlo. Gracias a dios draco no había aceptado y había huido de casa. Se levantó con sus cosas, en 10 minutos empezaba la clase de transformaciones. Sacó de su mesa de noche un diario, (no quería que nadie se arriesgue a leer su secreto,) marrón. Solo era marron. Para confundirlo con un cuaderno, y salió.  
  
------------*---------*  
  
Hermione salió de transformaciones y se dirigió a la biblioteca a pensar mejor. Claro en el. Caminaba con la cabeza abajo y cargando sus libros en sus manos habia un cuaderno muy pequeño marron su diario. Se moría si alguien leía ese diario. Si descubrian su secreto.... Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Se cayó al piso desparramando todos sus libros, al igual que la persona con la que chocó. Se apresuró a buscar su diario. Cuando lo agarró lo guardo en su túnica y empezó a disculparse.  
  
-lo siento yo.....-paro de hablar, al ver que se trataba de un chico corpulento de pelo plateado y de unos ojos grises-no te vi.....-terminó en un susurro.  
  
-ehh mmmm no te preocupes-respondió el parándose.  
  
Recojió sus demas cosas y fue a la biblioteca abrió su diario quería escribir lo que había pasado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el diario no era suyo. Se decidió a cerrarlo y devolverlo, pero no se puedo resistir a leer una sola pagina. Abrió en la ultima. Leyó.  
  
Querido Diario: No soporto mas! Desde la mitad de 6to año que me gusta ella y ya no soporto tenerlo detro de mi sin contárselo a nadie mas que a mi padre. Me escapé de casa poruqe me quiere convertir en mortífago. Además me quiere obligar a dejar de amarla pero no puedo! Me he dado cuenta que el amor es lo mas grande del mundo. Mi padre me controlaba con imperius para que los odie y maltrate pero desde que me comencé a sentir así, ya no hago caso a ese hechizo. No me importa lo que diga mi padre. "que no te puedes enamorar, que es una sangre-sucia" no me importa eso. Yo la amo. Ahora me sineto mejor expresando mis sentimiendos hacia ella. Te amo Hermione. Draco.  
  
A Hermione se le dibujó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía para ir a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
--------------------*-------------------*  
  
-lo siento yo....-al verlo parecía muy nerviosa-no te vi.  
  
-ehhhh mmmmm no te preocupes-respondió Draco.  
  
Ella terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y se fue, el se le quedó mirando, luego reacciono junto las suyas y se fue a Transformaciones. Estuvo muy callado, y muy desatento, lo que logró que quitaran 10 puntos de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando acabo la clase, el se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su mesa dispuesto a escribir en su diario. Abrió en la primera hoja y se sorprendió al ver el nombre "hermione granger" escrito en el. Busco entre las hojas y se dio cuenta que no era su diario. Abrió en la última hoja dispuesto a leer y buscar hasta saber si ella lo amaba. Abrió una página.  
  
Querido diario. Mi vida a cambiado mucho este año. Desde que lo ví entrar en la estación del tren me quede pasmada, ahora no dejo de pensar en el y lo amo. Ha cambiado, ahora lleva el pelo para los lados lo que lo hace verse mas varonil y guapo. Sus ojos frios y grises me matan. No lo puedo contar a nadie, porque Harry y Ron seguro le irían a pegar. Pero no puedo mas así que te los voy a confesar y vas a tener que venir conmigo a todos lados para que nadie se entere. Bueno ahí va: amo a ...draco malfoy.  
  
Bueno diario llego tarde a Aritmancia. Bye.  
  
Se sintió feliz de esa noticia. Tenía un plan, si funcionaba, serían novios antes de el la mañana de pasado mañana. 


	2. El encuentro

1) Los diarios.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos con la mente perdida. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los sentimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que sentía. Como se había podido enamorar de el? Justo de el? No se podia enamorar de Harry o de ron? Pero tenía que venir a enamorarse de el? De la persona menos incicada, de la que le había hecho la vida cuadritos desde su primer día? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se paso la clase de encantamientos. -hermione!  
  
-ah? Que? Que pasó?-pregunto ella saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos.  
  
-te vimos pasar de largo la clase y pedimos permiso para ir al baño-dijo harry.  
  
-como?-luego miró el reloj.-hay! Estoy 5 minutos tarde! Gracias!  
  
Fueron a la clase y hermione hundió de explicaciones al pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick.  
  
-----------*---------------*.  
  
Draco estaba sentado en su cama, felizmente tenían cuartos individuales, no hubiera querido que lo vieran asi, con esa cara. Estaba pensando en ella. No sabía porque pero este año se había enamorado de ella. Talvez porque sus ojos marrónes y el pelo lacio marrón la habían cambiado. Había desarrollado en los mejores lugares. Pero porque por que justo de ella? seguramente ella lo odiaba, le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer día, y ahora uqe estaba en 7mo año, estaba arrepentido. Su padre lo odiaba desde que se enteró que le gustaba una sangre-sucia, pero no le importaba. Solo quería ser feliz con ella y que su padre lo desheredara, el nunca había querido ser mortífago, pero su padre lo estaba obligando a serlo. Gracias a dios draco no había aceptado y había huido de casa. Se levantó con sus cosas, en 10 minutos empezaba la clase de transformaciones. Sacó de su mesa de noche un diario, (no quería que nadie se arriesgue a leer su secreto,) marrón. Solo era marron. Para confundirlo con un cuaderno, y salió.  
  
------------*---------*  
  
Hermione salió de transformaciones y se dirigió a la biblioteca a pensar mejor. Claro en el. Caminaba con la cabeza abajo y cargando sus libros en sus manos habia un cuaderno muy pequeño marron su diario. Se moría si alguien leía ese diario. Si descubrian su secreto.... Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Se cayó al piso desparramando todos sus libros, al igual que la persona con la que chocó. Se apresuró a buscar su diario. Cuando lo agarró lo guardo en su túnica y empezó a disculparse.  
  
-lo siento yo.....-paro de hablar, al ver que se trataba de un chico corpulento de pelo plateado y de unos ojos grises-no te vi.....-terminó en un susurro.  
  
-ehh mmmm no te preocupes-respondió el parándose.  
  
Recojió sus demas cosas y fue a la biblioteca abrió su diario quería escribir lo que había pasado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el diario no era suyo. Se decidió a cerrarlo y devolverlo, pero no se puedo resistir a leer una sola pagina. Abrió en la ultima. Leyó.  
  
Querido Diario: No soporto mas! Desde la mitad de 6to año que me gusta ella y ya no soporto tenerlo detro de mi sin contárselo a nadie mas que a mi padre. Me escapé de casa poruqe me quiere convertir en mortífago. Además me quiere obligar a dejar de amarla pero no puedo! Me he dado cuenta que el amor es lo mas grande del mundo. Mi padre me controlaba con imperius para que los odie y maltrate pero desde que me comencé a sentir así, ya no hago caso a ese hechizo. No me importa lo que diga mi padre. "que no te puedes enamorar, que es una sangre-sucia" no me importa eso. Yo la amo. Ahora me sineto mejor expresando mis sentimiendos hacia ella. Te amo Hermione. Draco.  
  
A Hermione se le dibujó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía para ir a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
--------------------*-------------------*  
  
-lo siento yo....-al verlo parecía muy nerviosa-no te vi.  
  
-ehhhh mmmmm no te preocupes-respondió Draco.  
  
Ella terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y se fue, el se le quedó mirando, luego reacciono junto las suyas y se fue a Transformaciones. Estuvo muy callado, y muy desatento, lo que logró que quitaran 10 puntos de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando acabo la clase, el se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su mesa dispuesto a escribir en su diario. Abrió en la primera hoja y se sorprendió al ver el nombre "hermione granger" escrito en el. Busco entre las hojas y se dio cuenta que no era su diario. Abrió en la última hoja dispuesto a leer y buscar hasta saber si ella lo amaba. Abrió una página.  
  
Querido diario. Mi vida a cambiado mucho este año. Desde que lo ví entrar en la estación del tren me quede pasmada, ahora no dejo de pensar en el y lo amo. Ha cambiado, ahora lleva el pelo para los lados lo que lo hace verse mas varonil y guapo. Sus ojos frios y grises me matan. No lo puedo contar a nadie, porque Harry y Ron seguro le irían a pegar. Pero no puedo mas así que te los voy a confesar y vas a tener que venir conmigo a todos lados para que nadie se entere. Bueno ahí va: amo a ...draco malfoy.  
  
Bueno diario llego tarde a Aritmancia. Bye.  
  
Se sintió feliz de esa noticia. Tenía un plan, si funcionaba, serían novios antes de el la mañana de pasado mañana. 


End file.
